


Allegiances

by spaceMaverick



Series: The Trials and Tribulations of DawnClan [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: 10 percent left au, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: AU made by10leftauon tumblr!





	Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> AU made by 10leftau on tumblr!

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Firestar - orange tom with emerald eyes

Warriors

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell molly with white petal-shaped spots  
Rosepetal - lithe, dark-cream molly

Queens

Ferncloud - pretty silver spotted tabby molly with green eyes (foster mother to Lilykit, a gray-and white tabby molly)

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Tawnypelt - pale tortoiseshell molly with green eyes

Warriors

Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom

WINDCLAN

Leader: Onestar - mottled pale brown tabby tom

Warriors

Harespring - brown-and-white tom  
Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws  
Furzepelt - gray-and-white molly

RIVERCLAN

Medicine Cat: Willowshine - pale gray tabby molly with bright green eyes

Warriors

Mossyfoot - brown-and-white molly


End file.
